Hearts On Fire
by Minnie48
Summary: She's mine. She didn't know it yet, but I can feel her want, her need, her desire. And there's a price that comes with wanting to be with a Vampire King: tender touches, teasing, the pulling of her lips with my teeth, a pile of her clothes at the end of my bed...But I'm scared. I'm so globing scared to love her! And that interfering Prince Gumball!
1. Love Pain

He floated into my dark room through the window. I didn't need to open my eyes to know he was here. I could _feel _him here. Cake was downstairs sound asleep, her tummy fat and full from dinner. I kept my eyes closed as he settled in bed next to me. His finger trailed my jaw line then snaked up to trace my lower lip. My bones shivered at his touch, but on the outside I stayed composed, keeping up with my charade of sleeping. I heard him chuckle.

"Fionna, I know you're not sleep." I tried not to smile and kept pretending.

"Hmmm. Maybe if I called that stupid Prince Gum_wad_ she'll wake up," he teased. My eyes shot open.

"Don't joke like that," I said, pushing him away. He laughed and moved back closer to me. The crush I had on Prince Gumball, I realized, was just a cover up for the deep emotions that burned through my blood for Marshall Lee. Next to Prince Gumball I felt like I had to be a certain way, like I couldn't be completely myself. But next to Marshall…

"Oh, look the sleeping princess is awake," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why are you here Marshall?"

"To take you away. Let's watch a movie at my place. Or find some blood to suck," he joked, playfully baring his fangs. Oh, glob, what I would give to have those fangs graze my neck. I felt myself begin to blush at the thought and looked away from him.

"Fionna." The way he said my name…a deep murmur. I looked up at him. He was floating above me now and began slowly lowering himself until he settled neatly on top of me.

"Yeah?" I said in a tiny voice.

He smirked. "You're turning red. I love sucking on anything red. Should I start with those rosy lips of yours?"

_YES! YES! _My mind screamed, but for some reason, I couldn't get the words out. My stomach was knotting up. Marshall smiled and kissed my cheek, then floated over to the window.

"You coming or what," he demanded. I hopped out the bed, putting on a fake smile for him.

What was I thinking? Marshall always teased me like this. I placed my hand in his waiting fingers and he pulled me closer to him. His scent was something of soap and a yummy citrus smell. As we floated away from the tree house, a hollow feeling began to settle in me. I wanted him so badly, but I doubted Vampire King of the Nightosphere wanted me. I was just his human toy. Sighing, I closed my eyes and embraced the pain.

Suddenly, I felt him hold me closer. "You know, love, I'm glad I have you in my life. Whatever it is that's bothering you, it'll all work out soon enough."

There was a hidden tone in his voice. Almost like he knew why I was sad…

I inhaled his scent, letting it wash away the pain.


	2. Stay With Me

I laid on his soft King sized bed on my tummy and watched as he pressed play on the movie. He floated over and sat on the bed next to me. The lights were off. This gave me the opportunity to steal peeks at him during the movie. I smiled to myself, loving his gray skin and the way his soft yummy lips were turned up in a smile as a funny scene came on. Then he laughed at whatever was going on in the movie and I felt myself smile harder. Glob, he was beautifully sexy. I sighed loudly and then mentally hit myself.

"Am I that attractive," he smirked, gazing down at me.

"Oh, please!" I snorted.

"Really? Because you've been staring at me and daydreaming through the first half of the movie," he noticed.

My face blushed. "I…uh..."

"Want me?" He finished. _Yes…_

I said nothing in response, but instead, turned my attention back to the movie. Does he actually know that I'm in love with him or is he just teasing me again? Internally, I groaned in confusion. I felt his stare burning into my neck and dared to look up at him. "Is something wrong," I asked.

"The question is what's up with you? You've been a bit distant lately and I can't help but think it's my fault."

I quickly sat up. "Oh no! I'm completely fine. Honestly," I lied.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're lying."

"Seriously. I'm good." I turned away from him, signaling that I was done with this conversation.

The rest of the movie was accompanied with an awkward atmosphere. I was starting to feel sad again. He probably thought I was a jerk for how I caught off our conversation. If he would've pushed any farther I most likely would have broken down and admitted everything. But I'm an adventuress. I have to be strong, no matter how much it hurts. When the movie was over I went to get out of the bed, but he grabbed my wrist. "It's too late to go home. Sleep here for the night." He paused, and then added, "Sleep with me," in a soft murmur.

I nodded. I mean, might as well spend the night right? It's not like I haven't stayed overnight before. I was dressed in my nightclothes anyway, which consisted of a white tank top and blue shorts. He smirked. His eyes ran along my body as he bit his bottom lip. Our eyes locked and there was something devilish stirring in his. I couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of his gaze. I busied myself with climbing under the sheets to hide my reddening face.

"Goodnight, Marshall," I said, wiggling to get comfortable in his ultra-soft sheets. It was like being wrapped up in heaven. Actually, sleeping in Marshall's arms would be like being wrapped up in heaven. As soon as I thought it, I felt his weight next to me in the bed.

"Whoa, you usually sleep on the sofa when I stay over," I said, turning to face him.

"I want to try something different," he said softly. Before I could respond his hand caressed my cheek.

I closed my eyes as he moved closer.


	3. Dying to Get Inside

I caressed her cheek with my hand. She was my fantasy. My torture. Her eyes closed and she let out a tiny sigh. She wanted this. She wanted _us._ I could feel her blood pumping quickly through her veins as I moved even closer to her. Here, in this bed, in this dark, I wanted her. I craved her. I _desired _my Fionna.

I captured her pink lips with mine. Her breath hitched and I smiled into the kiss. So this was her first kiss it seems. Mmmm this should be fun. Her lips moved against mine as I felt her press herself against me. My arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands cupped my face and I parted her lips with my tongue. She gladly let me in and I deepened the kiss, rolling on top of her. Oh how many times I dreamt of her tiny frame beneath me! I just wanted to keep her here and made sure she knew she was mine. No matter how many kisses it would take. No matter how many thrusts deep inside of her it would take. I had forever to prove myself to her. Literally.

One of my knees moved in between her legs. I grinned letting it run against her womanhood. She gasped and squirmed underneath me. I broke away from the kiss to see her entire body flushed red.

I sensed her blood moving south to settle in between her legs. Her long blonde hair pooled around her, settling at the beginnings of her curves. Her lips were swollen from my urgent attack at them. Her pupils were dilated with heavy lust. She reached her slender fingers up towards my face to pull my lips back down to her, but I caught her wrists and pinned them to either sides of her head. "Hungry, aren't we?"

"_Please, Marshall,"_ she pleaded. I smiled. I wanted to torture her as much as she's been torturing me since I met her. I've wanted and loved her for so long, but I was afraid of showing her how I really felt. Instead, I hid behind teasing and down played my feelings. Tonight, I was going to forget what my head said and follow my heart.

I grinded my knee into her harder, but slowly. She let out a desperate and cute whimper, her back arching. My member was growing harder the more whimpers she let out. I needed her right now. I wanted to plunge into her and ride on her sweet tasting waves of ecstasy. Releasing her wrists, I started unbuckling my pants as she looked on with innocent curiosity.

"Marshall Lee! Are you home?"

UUUUGGGHH GLOBBING GLOB! Prince Gumball and his perfect cockblocking timing…

I growled, and reluctantly got off of Fionna, dragging myself to see how he found my house inside of this particular cave.


	4. Frustration

I laid in his bed, sprawled out in the comfort of complete bliss and assurance. Marshall globbing Lee wanted me! He seduced me, had me gasping for air. I remembered his eyes burning with so much love that I couldn't breathe. I sighed, wiggling deeper into the comfy covers. I had vaguely wondered what all the hushed whispering was between Marshall and Prince Gumball in the living room, but my mind pulled me back to the spicy moments that I shared with the Vampire King.

My smile widened as he floated back into the room a few minutes later. I noticed how he didn't look at me as he settled in next to me. I pounced on him, straddling his hips. "Where were we?" I grinned. He just stared at me, his once burning eyes now unreadable. My smile wavered. I wiggled on him, and an involuntary moan passed his lips. I reached out my hands to cup his face, but he roughly grabbed my wrists. "Ow!"

"Fionna, not now, okay?" His voice sounded strained.

"You were so in the mood and now you aren't? These little games you've been playing with me are starting to get old," I said angrily.

His eyes narrowed. "Get off me." His voice was cold and firm.

"You're such a jerk," I said, matching his cold expression with a fiery one of my own.

He shoved me off of him, mumbling, "I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight." Then, he left out of the room. I held in my tears. He shouldn't be the reason for me to cry. The guy I love shouldn't be the reason for any of my tears! I should go. It would be a long walk home, but hopefully I'll get to clear my head. However, there was one person I could go to. This person always listened to me and gave me good advice.

I got off the bed, opened the door, and stepped into the living room. Marshall watched on from the sofa as I made my way for the door. Suddenly, he was in front of me, blocking me from the door. "Where are you going? It's late."

"Oh, now you care about me! Get out of my way!" I said, punching his arm.

That didn't faze him. "Fionna, I'm not letting you go out this late. It's way too dangerous."

"I live for danger. That's my whole purpose. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to."

"Oh really? Because your sword is still at the tree house. Wherever you're headed to either I'm coming or you're staying here."

I smirked. "Okay. Well, I guess we both can take a trip to Prince Gumball's castle! It'll be fun!" The sarcasm was like heavy acid in my voice.

His face turned stony. I pushed him out of the way, muttering, "I didn't think so."


	5. Comfort for the Weak

We sat on the pink sofa in front of the grand golden framed fireplace of the library of his castle. We both sipped on warm tea. As soon as the guards let me in, he was standing in the wide hallway with a giant smile. "Fionna, what's wrong?" His smile had dropped and he was quickly walking to me, arms spread out. He embraced me and it was then that I realized I was crying. He had sent for someone to make us tea and bring it to his library. Now, here we were.

"There's this guy that I really like. In fact, I'm in love with him. And sometimes, I think he loves me back, but then he does things to disprove that, and then he turns right back around and acts like he loves me again. I'm confused. I'm tired, Gumball."

He was staring at me, his eyes a mixture of worry and anger at the guy that's doing me wrong. "Am I correct to assume that we're talking about that unruly vampire, Marshall?"

I nodded.

"What he's doing to you, it's wrong. Clearly he recognizes your feelings for him and he's playing around with them. He knows that no matter how much he burns you, you'll still smile and come to him."

I looked away from him, not wanting him to see my quivering lips as I held back the threatening sobs that pushed to escape my throat.

He continued on. "Think about it, Fionna. He's immortal, you're human. It'll never work out unless he changes you. He knows this and he won't do it. Trust me, that's what I was talking to him about. He admitted that he will never change you."

I looked at him. "He did?" My voice cracked. I took a shaky sip of my tea.

"Everyone sees how he treats you. I was telling him to let you go and be with someone that actually cares for you, or change you and live a happy life together. Of course you know what option he chose."

I covered my face with one of my hands. My body was aching with so much pain that it felt as if every bone in my body was crushed by a train. I felt Prince Gumball take the cup of tea out of my hand and set his and mine on the crystal coffee table in front of us. He moved closer to me and I collapsed into his arms. He held me tight as I weakly tried to push away the wild emotions that pumped like venom through my veins. His hands ran through my hair.

"I love when you don't wear your bunny hat. I get to see more of that beautiful face." I pulled away from him just a little to look up at his eyes. They were full of openness and sincerity. I wasn't confused about how he felt. I felt guilty for not being into him as much as I was into Marshall. It briefly crossed my mind that maybe I was like his Marshall.

"I'll have a room prepared for you. You look incredibly tired."

"Gumball?"

"Yes, lovely?"

"I'm glad I have someone like you in my life. You keep my mind off the edge," I admitted, suddenly realizing this was true. He's been too good to me, even though I didn't accept his heart in the past. I remembered having a crush on him, but then I met Marshall and…well…

He cupped my face in his hands. "I would do anything for you. You know that and that's why you came."

I didn't know what came over me, but I moved in and kissed his cheek. His face turned pinker than his hair.

"I'm sorry!" I said, running away to find a room. Any room! Exhaustion and confusion pounded at my head.

I found a room with a queen sized bed and plush blue sheets. Closing the door behind me, I got in and let my head hit the cream colored pillow. A few moments later, I heard humming as Prince Gumball passed my door. He was probably heading off to bed himself. It was a happy tune and I couldn't help but smile to myself.


End file.
